Currency notes are printed with carefully designed measures to deter counterfeiting. Special paper is used with watermarks and inscribed security threads that have printed information. The information printed for the currency is carefully chosen, often also having miniature printings not easily visible to the naked eye to make reproduction more difficult. Despite these efforts, governments still battle with a significant percentage of counterfeited currency notes.
Currently, governments attempt to deter counterfeiting by limiting the availability of the technologies required to counterfeit the currencies. However, sophisticated organizations have the money and power to purchase the latest counterfeiting technology, including the ability to buy the same paper and the same printer used by the governments to produce the currency notes. As a result, the counterfeit currency matches the authentic currency, such that even banks cannot distinguish them.
The prevention of unauthorized copying of copyrighted information, such as software, movies, music, and other such media content, faces similar challenges, with sophisticated organizations being able to purchase the technology to illegally copy such copyrighted information with precision.